custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kairos (Ahpolki Inika)
Kairos is a Great Being supervising Time. History Kairos, like all Great Beings, was born on Spherus Magna. He and his kind encountered Annona, who tried to drive them insane with her telepathy. However, their minds were too and alien for her to affect, and instead found even more inspiration for their works. It was from this encounter that he took an interest in Time, and began researching it. When the Core War began, many of the Great Beings attempted to negotiate peace between the Tribes. Kairos was among them, though he didn't express surprise at their offering being turned down. While he would lend aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot, he was more concerned with evacuating his kinsmen off the planet. The project was dubbed "Exigent Veil", and revolved around the idea of blending in with the natives of other worlds. During one conversation with his collages, an idea struck him: What if, rather than seeking shelter off-world, he could simply transport everyone to the future? He brought his idea to the main group, proposing that they simply jump to a point in time after Mata Nui would complete his mission. However, many opposed his idea, regarding the possibility that the Great Spirit might fail. Backed by their history of plans backfiring on them, they rejected his plans. Dispeite this, he chose to continue onward with his experiments. To assist him in his studies, he called for the aid of Xeal to create two Toa: Diaon and Erab, Toa of Water and Ice respectively. Originally, he had hoped to use them for his research as assistants. They mainly worked with keeping many key ingredients and components at safe temperatures, to ensure that none of them expired or caused some harmful reaction. Eventually, they succeeded in completing his plan. The three designed a suit of armor that could allow the user to travel across Time. Kairos entered the suit and activated it. Unfortunately, it didn't function as he hoped it would, and instead sent Diaon and Erab into a comatose state. Kairos himself was flung across time and space, eventually trapped inside of a pocket dimension. Everyone else presumed him to be dead after that. Within his prison, he could see the various histories of countless universes and alternate realities of the Multiverse. As he observed the histories of various worlds, he noticed something off. There were gaps and missing pieces. He looked further to discover something that frightened him: There were people altering their timelines! Millions of years of history, altered- No, destroyed- by the hands of mortals and immortals alike. This, he would not tolerate. Using his telepathic powers, he would often influence key figures whenever he sensed a disruption in Time. At one point, Velobla came across Kairos and his prison during one of his inter-dimensional travels. His old friend offered to help him free himself, though he declined. He told him of current predicament, of the powers he gained from his experience. He asked Velobla to give his regards to their kinsmen, of which the comedian complied to. Kairos later contacted Nayatamakh through use of telepathy. He arranged a deal with the cosmic entity regarding the souls he kept there. The deal that if Kairos ever needed to summon their spirits or resurrect them, then he'd exchange souls from other worlds. Nayatamakh eventually agreed, and so far the keeper hasn't had need to call upon the dead yet. Abilities and Traits Kairos has made it his duty to keep the Timelines in check, and will do anything to keep them from changing. As such, he is completely against Time Travel, regardless of the person's intention. He has, however, tolerated paradoxes such as Aridike, as they've proven to be useful allies. As a result of his dedication of preserving time, he has become completely indifferent, and as such, has little to no morals. He's been known for manipulating beings as well. Like the rest of his kind, he doesn't necessarily possess the physical finesse his brothers' creations have. Instead, he relies on a number of ethereal abilities. As he cannot leave his pocket dimension, he can't interact with the Multiverse outside. Therefore, he has to relay on his telepathy to communicate with his contacts. His telepathy is also powerful enough to communicate with beings from across the multiverse, including the dead. Due to the apparent absence of Time in his pocket dimension, he has no need for food, water, air, sleep, or other similar needs most organisms have. It has also stopped his aging process completely. Mask and Tools While it is unknown if he carries Kanohi, he is known for wielding two weapons: The Staff of Eternity and The Blade of The Forgotten. The former stored information on existing timelines and universe, while the latter contained data on those that ceased to be. He's also constructed a suit of armor prior to his disappearance, concealing his true form. He also tends to wear a hooded cloak or torn cape on occasion. Stats Maximum value of 25. Or at least, in "mortal" or "physical" terms. Another to note is that his armor may factor into this. Appearances * Nuclear Wonderland (First Appearance, not mentioned by name). * ''Heartbeat: The Place of Dust'' (As the narrator) Trivia *Before he was uploaded, I created a blog for suggesting his name, then another for voting. In the end, Kairos (suggested by Echo 1) was chosen. His other suggested names were Shareus (Chicken Bond), Chrosum (Jefforyduck), Metronicus (Ruktaz900), Chrocransium (PepsiCola99), Lhanzar (Pokermask), Chroniax (Nujurocks), Tethapa (Splougal95), Jikan, and Shijian. **The word in turn is believed to be ancient Greek for "the opportune moment and/or event". *Possible alternate themes: Batman: Arkham City OST: Main Menu, Darksiders 2: Rose Scythe Extended. *Rumor has it that his time in his prison has converted him into an entity of energy, similar to how the Makuta species evolved into beings of Antidermis. Whether or not this is true remains to be unseen. Also See: * Gallery Category:Great Beings Category:Time Category:User:Ahpolki Inika